parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fifi La Fume
Fifi la Fume is a Character in Tiny Toon Adventures and Kids World's friends who is a cute boy-crazed skunk from Acme Acres. Her best friends are Babs Bunny and Shirley the Loon. Her main love interest is Spyro, although Spyro does not return the favor. and everything about her and Spyro annoys Dave Felis. (whom she first met in Kids World's Adventures Series). She mainly appears in the Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures films. Fifi la Fume plays Alice in Fifi La Fume In Wonderland Fifi la Fume plays Padme Amidala in Skunk Wars Fifi la Fume plays Young Simba in TomandJerryFan36's The Cartoon King, and The Magical Queen (Twilight Sparkle Version) She is a Lion Cub Fifi la Fume plays Young Nala in The Cartoon Dog King She is a lioness cub Fifi la Fume plays Melody in The Little Pony ll: Return to the Sea She is a daughter Fifi plays Triceratops in Animated Park She is a dinosaur Fifi la Fume plays Emmy in Dragon Tales (Chris1979 Style) Gallery Fifi and bimbette in bikinis 2 pose by bimbetteskunk-d3cc4fl.jpg Happy Birthday to You, Fifi and Matthew..png Happy Birthday to You, Fifi and Matthew....png Fifi and bimbette shaking by bimbetteskunk-d3bn4ic.jpg Fifi and Bimbette pose..png Fifi and Bimbette pose together..png Fifi and Bimbette dance to the music..png Fifi and bimbette in bikinis are shaking 2 by bimbetteskunk-d3dh8ba.jpg Happy Birthday to You, Fifi and Matthew!.png Happy Birthday to You, Fifi and Matthew at the Beach Tennis game..png Fifi and Bimbette pose at the beach..png Fifi and Bimbette pose as two girls in two bikinis..png Fifi and Bimbette dance..png Fifi y bimbette en swimsuit by kikerodz-d3beeih.jpg Fifi surf by kikerodz-d31a9y3.jpg Bimbette and fifi by matthewtheskunk-d4bpbd6.jpg Fifi-and-Bimbette-tiny-toon-adventures-36024207-900-751.jpg Fifi_La_Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume (one of Kids World's friends) Fifi (Tiny Toons).jpg Tinytoons6.jpg Tinytoons3.jpg Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2 The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Skunks Category:Heroines Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:White Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Cute Characters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Animal Characters Category:Kids Category:HEROINES Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters Category:Heroes Category:HEROES Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Sisters Category:Characters who Fart Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Vinnytovar